Tool definition and execution in a service control manager (SCM) module may involve complicated processes, including authorizing a user to run a tool on target nodes. To ensure system security, a process for checking user authorization is needed before the user is allowed to execute the tool on the target nodes. Prior solutions include the use of a database that contains the authorized user identification to run a certain tool. However, the use of the database requires a complicated database application to be installed on the system, and requires the database application to be constantly updated through manual input. A simple user authorization checking process is needed.